Full Moon
by isya495
Summary: Orang asing pertama yang kutemui di Jepang. Bulan purnama, pertemuan pertama kami bertemu. Akankah aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi disaat seperti ini?


Aku menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang bintang yang sedang menerangi gelapnya malam ini, ditemani dengan bulan yang sudah mencapai titik penuh. Mengalahkan cahaya dari ribuan bintang.

Aku berbaring diatas rerumputan dengan hembusan angin malam, yang setiap detiknya berhembus menyelimuti setiap jengkal kulitku yang terbuka membuatku merasakan dinginnya malam ini.

"BRUKK!!" Aku mendengar ada sesuatu yang terjatuh.

Aku langsung terduduk karena kaget dan menoleh kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari sumber suara. Aku melihat seseorang terbaring direrumputan mengerang kesakitan. Seseorang yang memakai baju serba putih, bahkan memakai topi yang posisinya sudah tergeletak di tanah.

"Siapa itu?" Gumamku pelan.

Secara perlahan aku mendekati orang tersebut. Aku melihat seorang laki laki yang dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan luka goresan yang mengeluarkan darah. Aku rasa dia membutuhkan bantuan, jadi tanpa ragu aku mendekatinya dan mulai membuka mulutku.

"Uhmm maaf, sepertinya kamu dalam keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja, mau kubantu?" Tanyaku saat berada hampir dekat dengannya.

Ia sedikit membelalakkan matanya menatapku, sepertinya ia terkejut melihat kehadiranku yang datang entah darimana. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, tolong bantu aku. Bisakah kau menyenderkanku di pohon itu?" Pintanya kepadaku.

Aku hanya menganggukan kepala, lalu membantunya untuk berdiri dan langsung saja kusenderkan tubuhnya didekat pohon. Aku memperhatikan pakaiannya yang terkoyak, yang diselimuti dengan bercak-bercak darah.

"Hei, aku punya ide. Apa kau mau datang ketempatku? Aku mempunyai kotak P3K disana. Tenang saja itu tidak terlalu jauh. Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak mau mendengar penolakan melihat keadaanmu, jadi bagaimana?" Tanyaku, yang langsung ditanggapi oleh tawa kecilnya.

"Baiklah, as you wish Princess." Jawabnya, aku tersenyum senang.

Untung saja dia mau, kalau tidak aku tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membantunya.

Aku langsung membantunya berdiri, dan membantunya berjalan. Kami langsung berjalan memasuki area pepohonan itu.

Aku melihat rumah pohonku sudah semakin dekat. Setelah itu ,aku menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di bawah, agar aku bisa mengambil kotak P3K nya.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil kotak P3K nya dulu." Ujarku, yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan olehnya.

Aku turun melihat ia telah melepaskan sarung tangan yang ia kenakan. Lalu duduk dihadapannya. Bingung harus bagaimana mengatakan padanya.

"Mmm, ano, bolehkah aku... itu... membukanya?" Tanyaku gugup. Aku dapat merasakan pipiku mulai memanas, sebenarnya aku malu menanyakannya.

Lalu dia tertawa kecil, mengerti maksudku. Dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Aku membuka satu kancing jas putihnya itu, lalu membukanya perlahan agar tidak menyakitinya. Melepas dasi, bagitu juga dengan kemeja biru yang ia kenakan. Dan itu adalah sentuhan terakhir, aku menatap dada bidang yang terkena sayatan itu, terpukau. Baru pertama kali aku melihat tubuh seorang laki-laki secara langsung, dan membuatku berdebar.

Tanpa sadar tanganku bergerak menyentuhnya, aku mendengar ia meringis. Yang membuatku langsung tersadar, dan merasakan pipiku memanas kembali.

"Gomennasai."

Aku langsung membersihkan lukanya dengan perlahan, memberikan obat, aku memakaikan perban pada luka yang sedikit besar dan hanya memakaikan palster di beberapa sayatan kecilnya. Akhirnya perkerjaanku selesai.

Saat aku melihatnya duduk dihadapanku, dan menatapku gugup, aku seakan langsung mengerti. Dia sangat lucu sekali, jika aku tidak terluka mungkin aku sudah menggodanya habis-habisan.

Ia membukakan pakaianku, tentu saja aku juga mempermudah pergerakannya. Jujur saja aku juga sedikit gugup saat dia membuka pakaianku, yah tidak mungkin aku biasa saja. Seorang gadis manis sepertinya membuka bajuku dan aku biasa biasa saja? Oh tentu saja tidak.

Setelah selesai membuka seluruh pakaianku, aku melihat ia terdiam sebentar memperhatikan tubuhku yang penuh luka. Oh tidak, aku yakin wajahku memerah saat ini. Matanya terlihat berbinar saat menatapku, tidak stop jangan lanjutkan.

Aku bisa merasakan tangannya menyentuh dadaku, membuatku merinding di sekujur tubuh, aku mengeluarkan suara tertahan yang terdengar sepeti ringisan ditelinganya, sehingga ia langsung berhenti dan meminta maaf. Dan melanjutkan pengobatan lukaku. Setelah selesai, aku tersenyum.

"Arigatou ne Himechan, Hontou ni Arigatou. Jika tidak ada kamu mungkin aku akan terkena infeksi dan menjadi luka yang lebih parah lagi." Ucapku, lalu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Hai, daijobu. Aku senang bisa membantumu. Oh ya, maaf sebelumnya aku belum meperkenalkan diri, watashi wa Tanizaki (y/n) desu. (y/n) to yonde kudasai." Jelasnya.

"Sou desuka? (y/n)-chan, watashi wa Kaito Kid desu. Kaito to yonde Kudasai."

Itu adalah ingatan pertamaku tentangnya, tentang seorang laki-laki asing yang kutolong, yang bernama Kaito Kid. Menjadi orang asing pertma yang kutemui, setelah kedatanganku ke Jepang, dan menjadi kenangan mendebarkan pertamaku. Kira-kira kapan aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi ya? Aku tidak sabar, aku tidak yakin, namun aku merasa dia mengatakan sesuatu sebelum kepergiannya(Bulan Purnama). Yasudahlah, untuk kali ini aku akan bergantung pada takdir ataupun keberuntunganku.

**Hai! Semoga kalian menyukai fanfict pertamaku, yah sebenarnya nggak pertama juga sih. Tapi ini adalah fanfict pertama yang aku publish.****Kaito kid x Reader****Hope you like it.****Aku bakal ngepost kelanjutannya di hari yang random, karena aku termasuk orang yang sibuk haha #soksibuk.****Arigatou gozaimasu telah membaca fanfict ini.**


End file.
